The present disclosure relates to a dispenser of hand hygiene maintenance material. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a dispenser of hand hygiene maintenance material that provides reminders and tracking of use of the dispenser and the relation of that use compared to a desired use pattern.
Healthcare-associated infections remain one of the most significant sources of morbidity and mortality among hospital patients worldwide. In the United States there are an estimated 1.7 million healthcare-associated infections in hospitals resulting in approximately 80-100,000 deaths each year adding $4.5 to $5.7 billion to patient care costs. (Jarvis W R. Selected aspects of the socioeconomic impact of nosocomial infections: morbidity, mortality, cost and prevention. Infect Control Hospital Epidemiology, 1996:August 17(8):552-557). Transmission of healthcare-associated pathogens most often occurs via the contaminated hands of health care workers due to failure to use proper hand washing technique or failure to hand wash altogether before every patient contact. Compliance rates for basic hand washing techniques have been cited between about 25-50%. Failure to remember to comply with hand washing protocol prior to every patient contact is probably the most significant factor for low compliance rates. Other factors including understaffing and overcrowding further exacerbate this problem.
Recognizing a worldwide need to improve hand washing in health care facilities the World Health Organization (WHO) launched its “Guidelines on Hand Hygiene in Health Care (Advanced Draft) in October 2005. These global consensus guidelines reinforce the need for multidimensional strategies as the most effective approach to promote hand hygiene. Key elements include adoption of alcohol-based hand rub as the primary method for hand hygiene and the use of performance indicators to assess the compliance with hand washing policies. Presently, the only routine monitoring of compliance involves direct visual observation of hand hygiene by hospital personnel. In the CDC's monograph (MMWR. Oct. 25, 2002. 51(RR16); 1-44) many recommendations are indicated. These include: 1) to develop a device to facilitate the use and optimal application of hand hygiene agents, 2) to monitor hand hygiene adherence by ward or service staff and 3) to provide feedback to personnel regarding staff performance using the new device.
One study by Pittet et al (Pittet D, Hugonnet S et al. Effectiveness of a hospital-wide program to improve compliance with hand hygiene. Lancet, 2000; 356:1307-1312) showed a definite association between improved hand hygiene compliance and a decreased incidence of hospital acquired nosocomial infections, including methicillin-resistant staphylococcus aureus (MRSA) infections. Another study by Pittet et al (Pittet D, Simon A et al. Hand hygiene among physicians: performance, beliefs and perceptions. Ann Intern Med 2004; 148w) found that easy access to alcohol-based hand rub was an independent predictor of improved hand hygiene compliance. In addition, 8 out of 9 hospital-based studies from 1977-2000 clearly demonstrate a temporal relationship between improved hand hygiene and reduced nosocomial infection rates, especially MRSA.
Another very recent incentive to reduce hospital-acquired infections was a new rule imposed by Medicare on Oct. 1, 2008 which stated their refusal to pay hospitals for catheter-associated urinary tract and vascular catheter-associated infections. It is likely that private insurance companies will soon put this same rule into effect. Both types of infections could be reduced by adequate hand washing technique. (O'Grady N P, Alexander M et al. Guidelines for the prevention of intravascular catheter-related infections. Pediatr 2002:ppe51) and could save hospitals millions of dollars in reimbursements.
Visitors who do not use adequate hand washing techniques and then have direct contact with patients are another possible source of hospital acquired infections. This potential problem needs to be addressed and resolved as well.
The device of the present disclosure records hand hygiene compliance for all individuals who enter a monitored room. The recorded data can then be utilized to track compliance of a particular unit/ward to allow targeted training to improve compliance on that unit/ward. Immediate follow up data can then be supplied about the efficiency of the training. It can also track data at night and on weekends, when the presently used visual observation is not routinely used.
According to a first embodiment, the present disclosure includes a hygiene compliance device including a housing; a hygiene maintenance material holder located within the housing; an interface member coupled to the housing that, when activated by a user, causes distribution of hygiene maintenance material from within the hygiene maintenance material holder to the user; an interface member sensor coupled to the housing that detects activation of the interface member; a signal emitter coupled to the housing; a signal sensor coupled to the housing that cooperates with the signal emitter to detect the presence of a person in a detection zone; a circuit board located within the housing and coupled to the signal emitter, the signal sensor, and the interface member sensor, the circuit board including a processor; and a data storage unit located within the housing and electrically coupled to the processor. The data storage unit has instructions thereon that, when interpreted by the processor cause the processor to perform the steps of: issuing commands to the signal emitter to emit a signal; receiving data from the signal sensor; processing the data received from the signal sensor to determine if an individual is located within a detection zone of the sensor; detecting activation of the interface member sensor; determining if the interface member sensor is activated within a first preset time of a detection of an individual within the detection zone; and choosing between and executing one of: logging a compliant event by saving a record to the data storage unit if the interface member is activated within the first preset time of the detection of the individual in the detection zone; and issuing an alert detectable by the individual if the interface member is not activated within the first preset time of the detection of the individual in the detection zone.
According to a second embodiment, a method of monitoring hygiene compliance including the steps of: providing a hygiene compliance device to a hygiene sensitive location; providing for communication between the hygiene compliance device and a network; providing an adjustable signal emitter in the hygiene compliance device to monitor an ingress/egress point to the hygiene sensitive location; the hygiene compliance device further having a processor and a data storage unit. The data storage unit has instructions thereon, that when interpreted by the processor, cause the processor to perform the steps of: issuing commands to the signal emitter to emit a signal; receiving data indicative of the presence or lack of presence of an individual proximate the monitored ingress/egress point; processing the data received to determine if an individual is located within a detection zone of the sensor; detecting dispensing of hygiene compliance material from the hygiene compliance device; determining if the hygiene maintenance material is dispensed within a first preset time of a detection of an individual proximate the detection zone; and choosing between and executing one of: logging a compliant event by saving a record to the data storage unit if the interface member is activated within the first preset time of the detection of the individual in the detection zone; and issuing an alert detectable by the individual if the interface member is not activated within the first preset time of the detection of the individual in the detection zone.
Additional features of the present disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode as presently perceived.